Silph Scope
|jtrans= Scope |sprite=Silph Scope |sprite2=Silph Scope III |art=RG Silph Scope |size=200px |caption=Artwork from |gen=I |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Silph Scope (Japanese: シルフスコープ Scope) is a Key Item appearing in Generation I, , and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. It was created by Silph Co. It allows a person to identify ghosts. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect It allows the player to identify otherwise unidentifiable s that appear inside the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, allowing the player to properly battle them and throw Poké Balls at them. It is required to ascend the staircase on 6F of the Pokémon Tower that is guarded by a . This ghost Marowak cannot be caught even with the Silph Scope equipped. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the ghost Marowak isn't battled. Description |An item that makes ghosts clearly distinguishable.}} |A scope that makes unseeable Pokémon visible. It is made by Silph Co.}} |Silph Co's scope makes unseeable Pokémon visible.}} |A scope that lets you see what cannot usually be seen. It is made by Silph Co.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Rocket Hideout B4F (dropped by Giovanni after defeating him) |- | | Rocket Hideout B4F (dropped by Giovanni after defeating him) |- | | Team Rocket Hideout B4F (given by Giovanni after defeating him) |} |} Appearance In the anime ]] In Pokémon Origins The Silph Scope made an appearance in File 2: Cubone. It was possessed by a small group of s who were holding Mr. Fuji captive at the Pokémon Tower. Like in the games, the Silph Scope had the ability to unveil the true identity of both Pokémon and . The Silph Scope was later stolen from the Grunts by , who then gave it to , allowing him to identify the ghost he was fighting as 's dead mother, . Afterwards, Red returned the Silph Scope to the Rocket Grunts, who presumably took it with themselves as they left after being defeated by Red in a . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga possesses a modified Silph Scope that is able to reveal all invisible Pokémon. Green also invented the Silph Scope. 's Silph Scope first appeared in in The Jynx Jinx, where she used it, along with a data disc she had stolen from Team Rocket, to locate and identify . In Kalling Kadabra, Green used the Silph Scope to examine the over Saffron City. In Zap! Zap! Zapdos, Green used the Silph Scope to see through her 's during her battle against Sabrina at Silph Co.. When attacked Green aboard the Seagallop Ferry, she used the Scope to unveil it, although she couldn't recognize it. and later recovered the Silph Scope, and although they didn't recognize the mysterious Pokémon at the time either, the recording on the Scope served as their first glimpse of it. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Silph Scope first appears in Get Rid Of The Ghost Pokémon!!. 's rival, , is shown to have one and used it to identify 's movements during its battle with . However, Clefairy took the Silph Scope and used it to his advantage to defeat Gengar. Unlike its game counterpart, the Silph Scope is shaped as glasses and it was not shown to come from Silph Co. In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Silph Scope was seen in Celadon City. After had been scared away from the Pokémon Tower by a , he saw several s exciting the Tower, using a Silph Scope to avoid being scared by the ghosts. Satoshi then secretly followed the Grunts to the Rocket Hideout, where he snatched one of the Scopes that were in there. Using the Scope, he was able to get past of the ghosts in the Tower and all the way to the top floor, where he encountered Mr. Fuji, who was being held captive by Team Rocket. Trivia * A sign next to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town advertises the Silph Scope, proclaiming Make the Invisible Plain to See! * In Generation I, if the player uses a Poké Doll to flee from the Marowak ghost, it will disappear as if it had been defeated. This allows the player to proceed in the games' story without obtaining the Silph Scope (making battling the Rocket Hideout unnecessary). * In Generation I, if the player views the status screen of a Pokémon, the ghost's sprite will change to that of the actual Pokémon. However, it still cannot be battled or caught. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=西爾佛檢視鏡 顯像器 |zh_cmn=西爾佛檢視鏡 / 西尔佛检视镜 '' 幻影透视镜 |fr=Scope Sylphe |de=Silph Scope |it=Spettrosonda |ko=실프스코프 Sylph Scope |es=Scope Silph Visor Silph |vi=Ống kính Sylph }} Category:Equipment Category:Key Items de:Silph Scope es:Visor Silph fr:Scope Sylphe it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella terza generazione#Spettrosonda ja:シルフスコープ zh:西尔佛检视镜（道具）